nova_corefandomcom-20200214-history
Safira
'''Safira '''is the current queen of Summerhold, a small city state in Altea in the Narrow Sea of Nova Core. Despite ruling over a relatively small city, she is one of the foremost coreshti heads of state. Description General information The beautiful queen Safira resides over one of the smallest city states of Altea: Summerhold is not much more than a modest settlement which in size is nothing compared to larger cities such as Mayorza and Bel Koste. However, Safira is known across the Narrow Sea as one of the strongest, most determined rulers of Altea. Since the Invasion of 513, in which the Borderlands and parts of the Islands were attacked by Sphyria, many cities in Altea have fallen to chaos and are threatened with anarchy, thanks to the weak and indicisive behaviour of most rulers. Safira is one of the only ones to have managed to secure law and order in her home. Ruling from her palace on the rock which Summerhold rests on, she has maintained her influence over the population of the city. Additionally, Safira has recently been working to expand her influence over Altea, having ambitions to seize the opportunities that the chaotic situation in the Narrow Sea have given her and possibly even capturing other city states. Safira has a sister called Edala. Personality Safira of Summerhold may seem a young, inexperienced woman, but nothing is less true. In fact, the queen is a ruthlessly intelligent woman who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. Safira is not afraid to seize opportunities that appear to her, even if her actions are at the expense of others. However, she takes good care of her people, which has made the inhabitants Summerhold love their queen. Safira is seen as the strongest of the current Altean rulers, which in general are weak and indicisive. She sees the experienced Theosal Baltris of Espetor as an exception to this rule and her largest rival. The always calculating queen Safira has not yet been really active beyond her own borders, not counting sparse visits to other cities. This is expected to change in the near future, seeing as Safira is known to have her eye on uniting the whole of Altea- if neccesary by force. Safira is one of the only coreshti rulers who support king Tenebras of Pracia. Appearance Queen Safira is a very beautiful woman. She is relatively young, especially in comparison to many other coreshti rulers, and has a youthful appearance. Her eyes are a penetrating dark brown, and her hair- often braided in elaborate coiffures- is a dark blond to light brown. Safira has a slim body and averagely sized, but quite admirable nontheless, breasts. She likes to wear expensive gowns, mostly consisting of the most exotic fabrics, that often show quite some of her lightly tinned skin. Specifically, Safira likes to expose her shoulder(s), arms and a part of the sides of her bosom. The queen has a preference for the colors purple and gold, and more often than not is seen wearing a lot of jewelry. Category:Characters Category:Rulers of Nova Core Category:Rulers Category:Women Category:Kings and queens Category:Coreshti Category:Humans Category:Alteans Category:Islanders